Integrated circuits may include millions of interconnected semiconductor devices such as transistors, as well as passive devices such as resistors. Only half a century after their development was initiated, integrated circuits have become ubiquitous. Computers, cellular phones, and many other digital devices are now inextricable part of the structure of modern societies. Integrated circuits may be fabricated in an almost two-dimensional bottom-up layer process that may include imaging, deposition, etching, and more.
A power supply is a buffer circuit that provides power with characteristics required by a load from a primary power source with characteristics incompatible with the load. The power supply essentially makes the load compatible with its power source. A switching-mode power supply is a power supply that provides the power supply function through low loss components such as capacitors, inductors, and transformers. Switching power supplies also employ switches that are in one of two states, on or off. The switches dissipate relatively little power in either of these two states and power conversion can be accomplished with minimal power loss, which equates to high efficiency. Switching power supplies may be provided on a single integrated circuit, combined with their load circuit, and the like.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.